<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безоблачное небо by 22310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733934">Безоблачное небо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310'>22310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, ['Ориджиналы', ] - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Minor Character Death, Past F/M, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2014</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безоблачное небо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2014</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="rkl-desktop-in-text hidden-xs">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="jsRklBlock">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="jsPartText part_text urlize clearfix public_beta">
  <p>Я просыпаюсь от поцелуя своей девушки, в нашей теплой, мягкой кровати. Тебя нет. Я вздыхаю, и устало улыбаюсь возлюбленной, и это слово «возлюбленная» вновь смешит меня, все никак не привыкну. Она никак не реагирует на мой смех — привыкла уже, что я могу рассмеяться ни с того ни с сего, а потом так же резко замолкнуть. Мы уже два года вместе живем, так что неудивительно.<br/>И все эти два года тебя нет.</p>
  <p>Я не жалуюсь. В конце концов, мы никогда не клялись друг другу в вечной любви, никогда, по сути, и не любили. Однако же, я как-то умудрилась докатиться до того, что сейчас, постоянно, мысленно все тебе рассказываю. О своей учебе, о своей работе. О своей девушке.</p>
  <p>Я правда надеюсь, что ты не любил меня, и что сейчас тебе не приходится мучатся и ревновать меня, потому что я не могу остановиться. Я подсела на эти мысленные монологи, обращенные к тебе, как на наркотик — когда я думаю о тебе, мне плохо, я чувствую себя, будто вот-вот умру, когда же я не думаю, меня ломает, мысли, будто назло, лезут в мою голову, превращая в тебя случайных прохожих, и я снова начинаю мой мысленный монолог.</p>
  <p> — Лиз, о чем задумалась с утра пораньше? Не хмурься так, морщины раньше времени появятся. Вон волосы-то у тебя уже седые! Что мне тогда, со старухой жить?<br/> — Отвали, Оль. Не будет у меня никаких морщин. Уже подумать нельзя! Ты меня, кстати, с мысли сбила, и я забыла о чем думала.</p>
  <p>Да, Оля правду сказала — волосы у меня седые. Правда не все, да хоть бы и все, я их всё равно крашу. Поседели они на той войне 2016-го года. Тогда, когда мы, с автоматами наперевес бодро шагали прямо в руки врагов… Ты тогда был с нами, помнишь? Они открыли по нам огонь, только идиот не открыл бы огонь по такой простой мишени. Тогда-то тебя и убили. А меня и Дашу забрали как пленных. Не буду описывать пытки, хотя до сих пор помню все, в мельчайших подробностях. Когда я смогла сбежать и вернуться к нашим, все мои волосы были белыми. Сейчас, через пять лет после окончания войны, на моей голове стали появляться и не седые волосы, правда, почему-то светло-русые, хотя я всю жизнь была шатенкой.</p>
  <p>Оля уходит из комнаты на кухню, оттуда доносится восхитительный запах яичницы с картошкой. Помнишь мы, до войны, все, поголовно, обожали всякие роллы, пиццы? Я всего этого уже два года не ела — с тех пор, как с Олей живу. Она правда восхитительно готовит, даже банальнейшая глазунья в её исполнении — шедевр. Иногда мне кажется, что я её люблю, иначе я не стала бы с ней спать — самый весомый аргумент. Не то чтобы это было действительно приятно, чаще всего это просто бесит — вся эта физиология, просто неприятное напряжение и облегчающая разрядка. Для нее все по-другому, и, знаешь, я не против.</p>
  <p>Я сажусь завтракать за кухонный стол, перед телевизором. На нем настояла Оля, но смотрим мы его только утром, только новости. Я жую яичницу и невольно смотрю в экран — там передают новости Восстановления. Тебя нет. Иногда я про это почти забываю, иногда — ощущаю так остро, что мое настроение передается и Оле, но она никогда не устраивает скандалов из-за этого. В конце концов, сейчас сложно найти человека, который бы никого не потерял. Оля такая. У нее никого и не было, её мама сбежала из дома, будучи еще подростком, а своего отца она никогда не знала. Её мать сейчас живет в деревне, выращивает свинок, осенью убивает их и продает. В остальное время она питается только тем, что сама вырастила, обходясь без денег.</p>
  <p>На часах уже пол-десятого, я бегу в университет, а Оля на работу. Тебя нет. Сегодня я почему-то слишком часто это вспоминаю. Ты хотел быть архитектором. Даша — врачем. Я хотела быть… Я хотела быть с тобой. В остальном я никак не могла определиться. И когда ты пошел на фронт, я пошла, разумеется, за тобой. Ника хотела быть балериной. Помнишь как она красиво танцевала? Даже я, ничего не смыслящая в балете, восторгалась ей. Дима хотел быть программистом, хотя не мог высидеть на месте и пяти минут. Эрик хотел быть рок-певцом. Без слуха и голоса, но зато великолепно играющий на гитаре… Маша хотела быть адвокатом. Настя — учителем… Почему только я выжила?</p>
  <p>Когда я вернулась я поняла, что у меня больше нет цели. Тебя нет. Мне не за кем следовать, а своих идей, своих желаний, амбиций, у меня никогда не было. Пока шла война, с этим легко было смирится — только знай себе, что убивай да выживай. Когда война кончилась, я потерялась. Два года я просто жила — работала продавщицей в книжном магазине, куда никто не заходил. Не то, чтобы мне там особенно нравилось, но ни в одном другом приличном заведении не нужны были изломанные войной депрессивные девушки с оторванной рукой и без одного глаза.</p>
  <p>Оля подобрала меня, иначе не скажешь, в том самом книжном. Узнала во мне меня прежнюю, девушку, которая училась с ней в одной школе, на класс ниже. Ужаснулась моему состоянию, забрала к себе домой…</p>
  <p>Поначалу непривычно было вновь спать с кем-то на одной кровати, а у Оли была только одна кровать, но позже привыкла. Оля заставила меня доучиться, поступить в университет, получить нормальную работу — оказывается с протезом, глазной повязкой в форме ромашки и крашенными в веселый рыжий волосами, почти как раньше, я довольно милая. Меня, как ветерана, как весьма неплохого профессионала и как просто милую девушку, с распростертыми объятиями приняли в бюро переводов, так что, я имею неплохую прибыль. Но всё равно живу с Олей.</p>
  <p>Я прихожу с работы, куда пошла сразу после университета, и дома меня ждет аппетитный ужин — макароны по-флотский, что может быть лучше? Только макароны по-флотски при свечах.</p>
  <p> — Лиз? Помнишь какое сегодня число?<br/> — Восемнадц- Черт! Оль, извини, пожалуйста, я совсем замоталась, я правда помнила, просто не помнила, что сегодня восемнадцатое, точнее как-то не сопоставила…</p>
  <p>Два года. Ровно два года назад, Оля привела меня в свой дом вытащив из моей каморки, которую мне предоставляло правительство за то, что я была инвалидом войны 2016-го. Ровно год и девять месяцев назад она решительно сказала мне, что любит меня. Я так и не ответила ей, просто надеясь, что она понимает. Понимает, что мне сложно понять, люблю я её, или просто благодарна, понимает, что мне сложно принять свою любовь к ней помня, что тебя нет.</p>
  <p> — Лиз, все нормально, я тоже только вечером вспомнила.</p>
  <p>Скажи, я могу уже забыть тебя?! Какого черта я уже шесть лет убиваюсь от того, что тебя нет? Почему я вообще думаю о тебе, если у меня есть Оля?</p>
  <p>Хотелось бы мне так сказать. Но я ведь отлично все понимаю, я люблю тебя, ты был лучшим человеком во всем том мире, где ни один человек не мог добиться того, чего он хочет, мире, где самые простые мечты недостижимы… А Оля лучший человек, в мире, где сбываются несбыточные мечты.</p>
  <p>Бывает, мне кажется, что вы — один человек. Лучший.<br/>~~~<br/>Утром первое что я вижу — безоблачное небо. Тебя нет там, но это не страшно. Ты остался в памяти у многих, как лучший человек, а в моем безоблачном небе, пусть будет только одно солнце.</p>
  <p> — Оль, я люблю тебя.</p>
  <p>Давно пора.</p>
</div><div class="part-comment-bottom">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="sticky-desktop-rkl">
  <p></p>
  <div class="rkl-block">
    <p></p>
    <div class="jsRklBlock">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>